Best Mistake
by poopforbrains
Summary: Isabella Swan had no idea that one accidental moment with the worst person on earth could be the reason for her life to completely change. Whether that change is for better or for worse though, Bella's still deciding. Warning: Smut.


"Oomph!"

My body ached as I landed in my boyfriend's room floor in a loud thump. I started to see stars but I just closed my eyes to clear my head before slowly sitting up. Once my head stopped throbbing, I let my eyes scan my surroundings. It was pitch black.

"Fuck. Jasper?" No sound. Absolutely nothing. I decided to try again. "Jasper? What the hell? Where are you?" Still nothing. Grumbling, I got up and checked out the room for the light switch. Except, yeah, I kind of forgot it was dark, so naturally, I couldn't see shit. "Stupid, Bella."

I let my eyes travel around until I saw a slight lump on his bed. "Bingo," I mumbled to myself, a small smirk appearing on my face. My legs started to move until I stood just beside the bed. My eyes narrowed as I observed the body laying still on the bed, unaware of my presence. 'Not for long'.

My shirt came off first. Then my shorts. Then bra. Only my panties were left when I decided he can be the one to take that off.

Grinning to myself, I moved the covers lightly until there was enough space for me to fit in my small frame. I smiled affectionately when I smelled my boyfriend's delicious Ralph Lauren scent.

However, his back was facing me. This would not do. I lowered my face to his shoulders and lightly peppered it with kisses. The only response I got was silence. Even more determined, I nibbled on his ear lightly, whispering seductively, "Jasper, baby, wake up. I came to play."

A grunt was my response.

I sat up confused. Why isn't he responding to me the way he usually does? The way I want him to? Biting my bottom lip, I contemplated what to do next.

As the perfect idea came up, I grinned. Excitement rushing through my veins, I gently moved my boyfriend so he was lying on his back. Then I straddled his knee before feeling for his boxers.

You Until I realized he wasn't wearing one.

Huh. Weird. Jasper never slept naked before. Interesting. But I shrugged it off. It was easier this way. For me, anyway. Grinning, I took hold of his unsuspecting cock and pumped it lightly.

Funny. It seemed bigger than usual. Was he taking anything? Whatever, I'll just ask him when he wakes up.

As I slowly begin to pump him, Jasper Jr. slowly starts to awaken, making me smirk. Men. So easy to play with.

Rolling my eyes, I bent down and lightly placed a kiss on the tip of his head. Then I opened my mouth to suck on it a little before letting it slide inside my mouth. I pulled back quickly after, unused to how big it suddenly was. "How long did we not have sex?"

Shaking my head, I bent down again, licking from his balls to his tip before taking him in my mouth again. This time I was ready. My head bobbed up and down, starting slow until I eventually got accustomed to his size, making it easier for me to suck him faster.

I was sucking on his balls when I heard my boyfriend groan. "Fuck." Rough hands gripped my hair and guided me to his cock, showing me how fast he wanted me to go. The thought of his aggressiveness made me soaking wet. I smirked internally. 'Good evening, babe.'

A few more popping sounds from me and grunts from him, I was suddenly pulled up. I found myself straddling his stomach as he fought to catch his breath. I didn't give him time. My lips attacked his jaw, his neck, his chest. Anywhere but his lips. "I came here a few minutes ago, hoping to play. Imagine my disappointment when I arrived through your window to find you asleep." Letting my lips hover on his ear, I whispered breathlessly. "Got you awake though, didn't I, baby?"

My face was suddenly pulled and the next thing I know, my lips land on very soft lips. I felt him smile before he licked my bottom lip for entrance. I moaned lightly, opening my mouth to let him roam free. He tasted better than I remembered. Sweeter yet spicier. Hotter. I felt his hands palm my breasts before squeezing them, making me moan again.

Our tongues battled in dominance as I ground myself onto his stomach. I was getting wetter and wetter. Pulling away, I caught my breath. "If I don't have you in me right this moment, I am going to leave you celibate for a month."

I heard him chuckle before I felt his hands on my waist. Slowly, he guided me until I was hovering right on top of his very awake and very erect member. He must have felt my panties because he pulled them to the side. Again, this is the first time Jasper has done this. He usually makes sure that I remove them.

Meh. Maybe he wants to try something new.

Slowly, he lowered me until I felt his tip at my very wet entrance. He pushed me down slowly, so as not to pressure me with his size.

But I wasn't having that. Putting both my palms on his stomach – which was rock hard, by the way, I pushed myself down, taking him in all the way. We both groaned at the same time.

"Fuck, babe. You grew bigger. I feel like a fucking virgin again."

I closed my eyes for a few seconds to stop myself from crying. He really grew since the last time we fucked. I felt him caress my back, soothing me. He gently pushed my body towards him before kissing me. If his purpose was to distract me, he succeeded. I never realized how much of an amazing kisser my boyfriend was. His kisses were so good that I was beginning to forget the pain in my lower region.

When I got used to his size again, I slowly moved my hips. This brought new sensations to both our bodies, causing the two of us to groan. My hands were on either side of his head while his were at my back, wrapping me in his arms while we kissed. My hips moved faster while Jasper matched my moves with his own deep thrusts.

Suddenly, he sat us both up. He continued pumping inside of me while doing magical things inside my mouth. He pulled back and started kissing my neck. My lips were by his ear. "Fuck, babe. This is the best fuck we've ever had." I felt him smile, yet again, as he pepper me with kisses.

After a few more thrusts, I could feel a bubbling in the pit of my stomach. "Babe. I – I'm close." My voice came out breathlessly.

After hearing that, my boyfriend quickened his pace, making me moan louder and louder until I couldn't control it anymore and exploded.

My arms wrapped around his neck, pushed my body closer to his and buried my face on his shoulder, as I let my orgasm flow through. After two more deep thrusts, I felt Jasper spill his seeds inside me. Thank God I was on the pill or we would have been both screwed.

Once we calmed ourselves I pulled my face away from his neck and took him out of me. Before I could move away from his lap, he took my face and kissed me slow and sweet. I smiled as I kissed him back eagerly. He gently turned us over until I lie on my back in the bed. I could feel Jasper's body hovering over me, his arms on either side of my head to support me, but I could see nothing.

A few seconds later, his lips descended on mine. He gave me the slowest and sweetest kiss I've ever gotten. Then he kisses me all over my face, making me giggle. My fingers buried themselves on his thick hair as I continued to laugh. "You've never been this playful, sweetheart."

"You're perfect, Isabella."

The voice that replied to me sounded like Jasper, but different. It was his sexy sleepy voice, only deeper. And hotter. It turned me on again.

God, I'm horny. It must have really been a while since we had sex because everything about this boy is such a fucking turn on.

"Babe?"

He nibbled on my earlobe. One of my weak spots. "Yes, baby?"

"I love you."

A short pause. "I love you too, Isabella. So much. You have absolutely no idea."

I grabbed his face and gave him a light kiss on the lips. "Yes, I do."

He laughed lightly. It was weird though, because the laugh sounded a little bitter. "No, Bella You really don't."

I gave him a quizzical look in reply. Quickly realizing he couldn't see me, I shrugged instead. "Either way. I love you, you love me. That's all that matters, right?"

"Yeah." And then he kissed me again. Only this time, the kiss was anything but sweet. It was fast, aggressive, and so incredibly hot. It felt like Jasper wanted to say something to me through this kiss. I smiled into the kiss, letting him know that I'm liking it. He nibbled on my bottom lip before entering my mouth with his tongue.

He pulled back after awhile before going lower and lower. His next stop were my breasts where he placed one hard bud inside his hot mouth while his hand gave attention to the other one. Hands and tongue worked together to pleasure me. Only my soft moans were heard around the room. After a few more sucks and licks and rubs, he switched the roles of his tongue and mouth to give both equal sensations.

My fingers on his head pulled on him a little, hoping to let him know that I wanted him now to go lower. Thankfully, my boyfriend got the message and with one last suck and tug, he trailed kisses down until he reached my lower parts. Slowly, he pulled my panties down and tossed them on the side of the bed.

Spreading my legs open, I felt him slide one finger through my slit. He groaned while I whimpered. "Baby, you're so wet."

"I – I –"

"Ssssh. I know what you want, baby. Be patient. You came to play, right? Well then, let me play with you."

His words just helped me get wetter. Jasper rarely talks dirty, but I find myself loving it. I felt him spread my folds before his tongue flicked on my aching nub. I moaned softly as I fisted his hair. "So fucking sweet, Bella. You taste so damn good." Then he started to suck and lick on my clit. A few moments later, a finger slid inside of me, giving pleasure a whole new meaning.

All I could do was moan and play with his soft hair. He continued to suck and lick and pump while my lips let a few whimpers here and there.

Then I felt him insert another finger, before curling it inside, while he continued to suck on my clit. I couldn't control it anymore and I just exploded, letting out a loud moan. "Jasper!"

He paused for a few seconds before I felt him lick my 2nd orgasm of the night clean. Then he slid back up and kissed me softly on the lips. He pulled back a few seconds later before lying down on his back beside me. I curled up to him and tangling my legs with his, while my arm and head lay on his chest. I felt him wrap his arms around me before he started to lightly twirl my hair.

I kissed his chest before laughing. "That was amazing, Jasper. You should definitely eat me up more often."

I thought he would laugh with me, but all I received was silence. Confused, I looked up at him. "Is everything okay?"

Pause. "Yeah."

"Are you sure?"

A kiss on my forehead. "Positive, Bella."

I sat up, crossed my arms over my chest and glared at him (or rather, his form) in the dark. "Jasper you just gave me two of the best orgasms in my life. Now, tell me what's wrong."

Silence. Before he chuckled. "Best orgasms, huh?"

I smacked his arm. "Jasper!"

He chuckled for a few more seconds before sighing. "It's nothing, baby. Really. Just come back here so we can sleep."

My eyes narrowed in on him again before I decided to let it go. He'll tell me eventually. Then I got off the bed. "Okay. But let me just get a glass of water first downstairs, okay? I'm really hot right now."

By the time I finished talking, I was wearing one of his big shirts and my booty shorts. "Oh, yes, you most definitely are."

Laughing, I shook my head. "That's not what I meant."

"Doesn't make it any less true."

Realizing we weren't getting anywhere, I walked to the door. "Whatever. See you in a bit."

"Hurry back up." Those were the last three words I heard before I headed downstairs for the kitchen.

I quickly did my water business silently before heading back to Jasper's room.

On the way, I noticed a figure in the living room, turning off the television. His back was to me so he had no idea I was even there. Thinking it was probably just Edward, whom I was in no mood to argue with (not like I ever was in the mood to be in his presence) I just continued on my way.

That is until I heard, "Babe?"

Confused, I turned to face Edward. Only, I saw Jasper. My boyfriend.

What?

"Jazz?"

He walked over to me and gave me a warm hug. My confusion grew as I hugged him back. "How did you get here so fast?"

He pulled back, giving me a weird look. "I came from Emmet McCartey's for dinner. I got home just about fifteen minutes ago and watched some television for a little bit."

Jasper had a dinner tonight with his friend? Why didn't I know this? "I sent you a text earlier this evening to let you know of my sudden plans."

That explains it. My phone died while I was still in school and I hadn't bothered to charge it before coming over here.

"Wait. Not that I'm not glad, but how are you here?"

That question rang bell signals in my head. As the explanations came clearer, so did the situation.

If Jasper was out the whole time until a few minutes ago, then someone else was in his room.

Robotically, I answered. "I snuck in through your window."

Unaware of my growing panic, my boyfriend laughed. "Ah, I see. I hope you didn't wake Edward up 'cause he really hates it when he gets woken up from his sleep."

My brain forgot how to function. I knew what was happening, but my brain just couldn't comprehend it. Jasper hasn't been home until a few minutes ago. Jasper wasn't in his room when I got here. Edward was in Jasper room. Edward was there when I got in Jasper's room.

Suddenly, I found it hard to breathe. I finally grasped the situation and it was causing me to want to start to hyperventilate.

Edward was in that room with me a few minutes ago. The same Edward who is the spawn of Satan. The same Edward who's made my life a living hell since childhood, until I started dating his brother. The same Edwadd who likes seeing me cry and suffer just for the hell of it. The same Edward who plays with girls like they're useless toys made solely for his entertainment. The same Edward who was known as the schools badboy with the worst reputation in school – as opposed to his golden boy brother. The very same Edward whom I swore just a few hours ago, I would loathe 'til my very last breath.

Footsteps were heard until they stopped right by the living room.

Jasper looked behind me and gave a warm smile. He wrapped an arm around my shoulders and turned me around to face the newcomer. "Hey, man. I apologize in behalf of my girl here for waking you up. Hope you didn't scare her off too bad."

Slowly, I lifted my chocolate eyes only to be met with amused green ones. A smirk played on the edges of his lips before he responded. "Trust me, there's no need for you to apologize. I have no problem having her over."

The situation finally caught up to me.

The bane of my existence is standing right in front of me.

The bane of my existence who I had just fucked.

The bane of my existence who is most definitely not my boyfriend.

I did the only thing a girl in this situation would do. I fainted.

But before I lost all consciousness, one thought ran across my mind.

Fuck.

I just had sex with my boyfriend's twin brother.

Author's Note: Continue or nah? Please review me your thoughts and whatnot.

For my Beautiful Disaster readers, I am so sorry! I've been trying to write the next part, but I've just been so stuck! And I know I shouldn't be writing, but I can't help it! This story has been playing through my mind for a while now. Please don't be mad! I'll do my best to update BD as soon as I can. An inspiration is what I need now.


End file.
